Mother's Day
by TexasCutie93
Summary: Butters needs to find something better for his mom and Kenny needs to find something to do with his mom. Quick Mother's Day one-shot with Bunny!


**I'm still alive? Why, yes, yes I am. I'm still working on Who is this?, but it's going on hiatus for a little bit. I'm actually working on another Bunny story, but that's going to take awhile too. Stupid life. Anyways, here's something for Mother's Day since I felt the need to write something. Enjoy!**

* * *

"This is what you're giving me for Mother's Day? You must not love me very much, huh?" Butters' mom screamed as she threw the hand made card and box of cheap chocolates at the young boy.

"I'm sorry, but that's all I could afford." The blonde boy whispered, cowering in a small corner of the kitchen.

"If you loved us at all, you would have a job by now, so you wouldn't be as much of a pain for your father and I!" Mrs. Stotch continued to yell while crying hysterically. Butters' father just sat at the other end of the kitchen, giving Butters dissatisfied looks as he slowly shook his head in anger. "Just get out of here. I can't look at your face, anymore. You may come back once you buy me something nice." The young boy nodded his head and slowly got up from the floor to exit the kitchen. As he was going out the front door, he could hear his mother yelling that he better get her some nice jewelry.

As Butters wandered around the neighborhood, he searched through his pockets for any money. All he had was $2.50 in change, which was certainly not going to be able to buy him any fancy jewelry. He walked around aimlessly for a few more minutes till he ran into Kenny McCormick, who was sitting on the corner of a sidewalk with his mother and little sister.

"Hi, Ken." The slightly shorter of the two boys called out, walking closer to the group. Kenny turned his head back to see Butters and his face went from a sad expression to an immediate happy one.

"Hey, Butters! What's up?" Kenny asked, getting up from the sidewalk. Karen and their mother soon followed, nodding their heads in greeting.

"Aw, well, my mom didn't like the present I got her, so I have to find a better one." The boy answered, sheepishly, embarrassed by this fact.

"Your mom didn't like your gift? That's stupid! Any mother should be happy with any gift they get from their children!" Mrs. McCormick suddenly shouted out, seeming furious by this news.

"Oh, I'm probably just bad at gettin' good presents, I'll be sure to find somethin' better." Butters said, not really sure how to respond to Mrs. McCormick's outburst. "What are you guys doin' out here?" Mrs. McCormick looked like she was about to answer, but Kenny quickly spoke first.

"Dad and Kevin are at it, again. I didn't think it was right for our mom to spend her Mother's Day like that, so I took Karen and her out, but now I don't know what to do nor do we have any money."

Butters looked around a bit, wondering if he could give any advice on activities. There was still some snow on the ground since a lot of cold fronts were still coming through, but the lake was surely to be unfrozen by then. Then an idea struck Butters' as he rushed over to a trash can that was near them.

"Are you planning to play in the trash, because that's disgusting." The blonde boy could hear Karen say, but instead of answering, he grabbed the trash can lid and ran back to them.

"You know of the hill that is right across the street, right?" The three McCormick's slowly nodded their heads. "Well, there's still enough snow to slide down the hill on this trash can lid. I know it's not a very good way to spend Mother's Day, but..."

Butters was interrupted by Kenny swinging his arms around his neck and giving him one of his glamorous smiles. Butters almost fainted by how close their faces suddenly were and he knew his face was probably the same color as a fresh tomato. "That's a great idea, Butters!" Kenny exclaimed, his breath on Butters' face. He grabbed Butters' free hand and ran across the street to the before mentioned hill. Karen and Mrs. McCormick right behind them with the same eager expression as the dirty blonde haired boy.

"Aw, Ken, I can't play." Butters said, trying to pull his hand out of the taller boys grip.

"Yeah? And what else are you going to do? You're mom doesn't deserve a better present, so you should just play with us." Butters was about to argue about how his mom was a good mom, but he was suddenly picked up by Kenny and seated on top of the trash can lid. Before the blonde boy had time to think, the taller boy got on behind him and strapped his legs around the other's waist and pushed them down the slope. Butters could hear Kenny's scream and laughter and it made him smile._ I guess I can play for a little bit_, he thought as the short ride ended and Kenny got up, helping the shorter male up as well.

After an hour of taking turns sliding down the hill, Butters decided this was the last one before he went into town to find something for his mother. Kenny got on with him as he had been doing the whole time and pushed off. Unfortunately, Butters wasn't ready and his left foot was still outside of the lid. As they slid down the hill, Butters foot got caught in the snow and he could feel the pain as it twisted in an unfamiliar way. He screamed out in agony and Kenny immediately put both his feet out to stop the ride .

"Are you okay?" The taller boy asked, getting up and crouching in front of the other boy.

"I'm fine." Butters answered, trying to get up and quickly falling down from the pain of his ankle.

"You're obviously not fine." Butters turned around to see Mrs. McCormick and Karen rushing over to them. Mrs. McCormick knelt down and examined his ankle as she clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. Butters wasn't used to someone worrying over him. His own mother would have just told him to suck it up and walk it off or else he would be grounded. "It seems your ankle is sprained. You'll need to wrap it up and let it rest for awhile, but it should quickly heal as long as you stay off it," Mrs. McCormick ordered, helping the young boy off the ground. It was the first time Butters had ever felt motherly care and it just made him wish his own mother would treat him like this.

"Thank you." Butters mumbled, trying to balance himself on his right leg. He stumbled, but was quickly caught by Kenny.

"It's no problem, sweety. Have Kenny take you home and put some ice on your ankle. Thank you so much for the great Mother's Day." Mrs. McCormick grabbed Karen's hand and they started to head home, waving goodbye to the both of them.

"Let's go." Kenny said, keeping his arm around Butters' waist to keep him up. The shorter boy wrapped his arm around Kenny's shoulder to help his balance.

They walked a few minutes till they reached Butters' home. Kenny opened the door and helped Butters in and they were greeted by yells from upstairs.

"Is that you, Butters?" Mrs. Stotch yelled down the stairs. "You better have a decent present this time."

Butters looked over at Kenny who had a look of outrage on his face. "Your son isn't going to buy your love nor should he have to!" Kenny yelled to Mrs. Stotch as she came into view going down the stairs. "You should be happy he got you anything at all. Now, I'm going to take him to his room, because he got hurt, not like you would care." Kenny helped Butters up the stairs, ignoring Mrs. Stotch as she stared on in absolute horror.

"I am so dead, Ken!" Butters whispered harshly at Kenny as he sat on his bed.

"Nah, if they try to do anything, I'll protect you." Butters whipped his head up to look at Kenny and was shocked to see how much emotion was on his face. Kenny stepped closer to Butters and knelt down to softly press his chapped lips to the soft ones of Butters Stotch. Butters sat there, confused and unable to take hold of the situation. Kenny laughed and slowly made his way out the door, "Bye, Butters and don't forget to ice and bandage that ankle. If you ever want to hang out again, just come on over! I think my mom really took a liking to you"

_...Did that really happen,_ Butters thought, completely forgetting about the pain in his ankle and the grounding he was sure to get from his parents later on.


End file.
